


A Lost Love

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Comforting, Gen, Gunshot, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets comfort from his Brother after a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lost Love

Jim heard the gunshot in the distance, his eyes flashing open, only succeding to drown him into darkness. "Sherlock!" 

The detective was standing feet from him and then he was gone, the one person who matched him piece for piece in everything, who Jim could have seen , maybe, making a life of some kind with, not that it would be domestic then all of a sudden he was gone. "Seb? Sebby..."

Silence greeted James and the darkness was suffocating. "Richie? Twin?" 

Jim was about to force himself to move, light was better than suffocating in the darkness alone, until he felt the bed shift, his world not becoming small again as a arm wrapped around him. "Sherlock?"

Richard smiled, kissing his twin on the cheek. "No, Jimmy. That was a nightmare, but everything is okay now. I know I'm not him, but you'll always have me."

Jim bit his lip, Sherlock wasn't coming back. A tear falling from his eye before he let the sobs fall. 

Richard held Jimmy, his twin once again feeling the loss of Sherlock Holmes, even though Richard had not known much of the man, his brother had been happier with the detective in his life.

Jim held tight to his twin, even as the sheets got wet, he denied that the tears were his even as he felt the shaking. This was going to end, even if the grief never faded completely. He sat up, wiping his eyes, smiling at Richie. "Thank you, Richie."

Richard nudged Jimmy so he laid back down, pulling the sheets and quilt over them both. "Love you, twin."

Jim held tight to his twins arm, closing his eyes. "Love you too, Richie."


End file.
